This is a multi-center, randomized, open-labeled, parallel group trial to determine the efficacy and tolerability of four doses of interfeorn Alfacon 1 induction treatment regimens in comparison to standard regimen interferon therapy for patients with chronic hepatitis C virus infection. Endpoint of evaluation of efficacy will be normalization of ALT and disappearance of detectable HCV RNA from serum.